Paradise
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -¡Kaoru!-¡Buthc! Que pasó, se llevaron a Kaoru, atacaron a la manada de Panteras, mataron a la madre de Kaoru y se la llevaron a ella -Debo escapar- murmuro para si la muchacha de cabellos negros- Buth, mamá, protejanme KaoButch, Au, ¿Romance?, ¿Drama?, escapes de una prision, es una idea un tanto vieja...Se supone que la cancion de la cual estoy basando esta historia no es trist


Okay, explicación rápida, por alguna extraña razón algunas personas tienen rasgos animales, para ser específicos orejas y cola, pero siguen siendo "animales" sí, llámenme loca…espero que les guste, alguna duda, me lo dejan en review y les explico ^w^

Disclaimer: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño

Disclaimer 2: La canción Paradise no me pertenece, le pertenece a Coldplay *w*

Aviso: Au, One-shot, Song fic, Kaoru x Butch, una cosa estúpida que nació viendo el video de Paradise, ¿Romance? Muy pero muy poco, y no sé cómo mas clasificar esta cosa…

* * *

Paradise

_-¡Mamá, no me dejes!- lagrimas calientes sobre mis mejillas_

_-Kaoru, te amo- un sonido sordo, sangre espesa y caliente sobre mí_

_-Perdimos a una pantera, pero tenemos a su hija, es más joven resistirá mas- voces desconocidas hacían eco en mis oídos_

_-Podremos investigar más a fondo con ella- creo que son los que mataron a mi madre…_

_-¡Kaoru!- una desgarradora voz conocida me llama- ¡Kaoru! ¡Resiste por favor!_

_-Butch…- mi voz pierde intensidad y noto un dolor en mi brazo, somníferos_

_-¡Intenta atrapar a ese que la llamaba!, de seguro hay más- habla la persona que me sostiene_

_-¡Kaoru!- la voz es cada vez más lejana, es imposible que este cerca_

_-Huye Butch…- murmure y el sueño se apodero de mis sentidos_

De nuevo, ese extraño sueño, no lo puedo sacar de mi mente, Butch… ¿Quién eres? ¿Te veré algún día? Debo escapar

_-La seguridad baja entre las 12 del medio día y las dos de la tarde_- me había comentado alguna vez uno de los científicos que se apiado de mi; el profesor Utonio… es un gran hombre, debo agradecerle alguna vez-

Es mi única oportunidad de huir, según la posición del sol, tengo unos minutos más para planear mi escape, me dirijo al lugar donde se encuentra mi comida, como todo lo que se encuentra allí, necesito energías, no sé que me espera fuera.

-_Mamá, Butch, protéjanme por favor-_

Bebo toda el agua del platón junto a mi comida, toco con suavidad y disimulo mi oreja derecha y siento el rastreador que me han puesto estos "científicos"; debo destruirlo fuera o podría disparar las alarmas, lamo un poco mis patas para estar lista, mi camisa y shorts están en su lugar, estoy atenta pendiente a todo sonido a mi alrededor; el sol está en su punto más alto, es hora.

Cierro mis ojos y suspiro, camino con cautela hasta la puerta que me quita mi libertad y de un gran golpe rompo la cerradura; como esperaba las alarmas se dispararon tengo que correr, pasillos, pasillos y mas pasillos, una luz cegadora me anuncia una salida. Corro, hay personas a mi alrededor, me miran un tanto extraño, pero sin temor, veo varias cabezas con orejas animales como las mías, gracias a dios no soy la única así. Rompo el chip de mi oreja y me pierdo entre los ríos de gente.

-Akamaru, ¿cómo crees que reaccione Kiba-kun?- preguntaba una chica de ojos lavanda y cabello negro a un chico con orejas de perro café, cola blanca, tez blanca y cabello color crema, vestía jeans rotos y una camisa negra

-Seguro que se pondrá muy feliz de ser padre, ¡guau!- respondió el chico mientras sonreía y agitaba la cola feliz

-Vamos Sassy, es hora de almorzar- dice una humana a una chica con orejas de gato, doradas, al igual que una cabellera larga, ojos gatunos verde agua y una larga cola dorada, estaba vestida, pero mucho mejor que yo, me pregunto si alguien querría adoptarme, pero desecho la idea inmediatamente, después de todo, soy un animal salvaje, mis orejas se mueven al percibir un sonido cercano

-Vamos Ton-Ton, Tsunade-sama debe estar por matarnos- una pelinegra corría con una adolescente de la mano, esta tenía unas orejas rosas, orejas de cerdita, tal como su colita retorcida, (N/a: Puercoaraña, puercoaraña, al mal ataca con su telaraña, con su colita retorcida, da besitos con su trompita, miraa, miraa, es el puerco araña; lo siento, no pude evitar ponerla n/n) un collar de perlas blancas en su cuello, una camisa rosa y una falda azul, se ve que es bastante vanidosa

-¡Pueh~ Pueh~!

-¡Dejen de pelear!- hablaba una chica de extraño cabello rosa- se que no son de la misma especie, pero ¡deben llevarse bien!

-Un zorro y un gato, de verdad que Sai está un poco loco- hablo el aparente gato cabello negro, tal como sus orejas, ojos y cola, pero de piel muy blanca

-Sí, está loco como para aguantarte- esta vez hablo el zorro, tres marcas en forma de "bigotes" en cada mejilla, cabello dorado, orejas y cola naranja y en la punta de estas una mancha blanca

-¡No lo critiquen…!- exclamo la peli rosa mientras se alejaban

-Di-disculpa- hable finalmente a un chico de cabellos negros que estaba solo

-¡Pooch! Oh, lo siento, esperaba a mi perro Pooch, soy Ken, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- se ve que es bastante sociable, su cara me recuerda al profesor Utonio

-Soy Kaoru, ¿podrías decirme como llegar a la sabana salvaje?

-¿La sabana salvaje? Es un poco peligroso allí, pero si quieres ir solo debes ir por el sur, hasta las afueras de la ciudad, solo debes bajar unas cuantas cuadras mas, no estás muy lejos, es bastante fácil ya que un par de cuadras más atrás hay varios letreros de advertencia

-Gracias

-¡Ken!

-¡Pooch!- un extraño chico de orejas y cabello castaño con un collar de hueso colgando al cuello apareció, ese debía ser su perro

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto meneando una cola castaña

-Es Kaoru, una pantera, va a la sabana salvaje

-¿Estas buscando tu propio paraíso?

-Sí- respondí, al parecer alguien me comprende-

-Suerte me desearon mientras emprendía mi camino

Fue bastante fácil siguiendo las instrucciones, los letreros de peligro estaban por doquier, esquive las trampas y cercas, veía por fin la libertad, mi propio paraíso, para individuos salvajes como yo.

Empecé a recorrer la sabana, corriendo a cuatro patas, había más razas de animales allí. Dos pelirrojas con extraños cachos café claro, escuche alguna vez que se llamaban diclonius, son peligrosas. Más adelante, bajo la sombra de un par de arboles habían varios leones, un chico de tez blanca con cabellos rubios y orejas y cola doradas, jugaba con dos cachorritos, pude distinguir unas pecas en sus mejillas; sus ojos azules me siguieron y se me hicieron totalmente conocidos, una leona salió tras él, los mismos rasgos que el león, solo que sus ojos eran de un azul más claro, su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura sus orejas se movieron un poco…

-¡Kaoru!- me llamaron y me sentí en casa

-Boomer, Miyako…- murmure con una sonrisa, ya luego hablaría con ellos, algo me decía que reuniría bastante de mi pasado en este paraíso. Seguí corriendo y me choque con un largo cabello rojizo

-Lo siento- se disculpo al levantarse, ojos rosas y pintas de tigre en sus orejas; un macho de su misma especia y bastante parecido apareció, la diferencia eran sus ojos rojo sangre

-Momoko, Brick- sonreí de nuevo, mi pasado se reuniría pronto

-Kaoru, ¡has vuelto!- escuche la voz de la peli roja- sonreí de nuevo, definitivamente encontraría a Butch, continúe corriendo y bajo un gran árbol vi un chico de tez blanca y cabellos negros totalmente desordenados, las orejas negras se movieron al percibir el ruido que hacia al correr, la cola negra se agito y se levanto, sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe, como enojados, pare a una distancia prudente de él

-Butch- murmure y sonrió

-Kaoru, volviste- hablo alegre mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme

-He vuelto a mi paraíso- respondí mientras sentía una lengua lamer mi oreja- ¿Qué haces?

-Tienes un poco de sangre- explico

-Es porque me deshice del chip que me pusieron

-Esta vez no nos separaran- hablo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura

-Claro que no- murmure mientras me acercaba a sus labios- no quiero estar lejos de ti de nuevo…

_Gracias por cuidarme, mamá…he llegado sana y salva a mi paraíso._

_._

* * *

Kami-sama, casi que no escribo este One-shot… tenía ganas de escribirlo desde que salió el video de la canción Paradise de Coldplay, ¿lo han visto? Me parece súper chistoso, ese elefante xD

Si, si lo notaron mencione otros personajes animes, como a Hinata, Akamaru, Kiba, Shizune, Tsunade, Ton-Ton, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai y Naruto, de Naruto, :nomedigas: xD, y a Nana y Lucy de Elfen Lied, pero eso sí, Sassy es toda mía, aun no comprendo cómo es que la describí pensando en mi gato macho xDD

Ok, espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto, díganmelo en un review, sin miedo que no muerdo…

Hahaha estoy enloqueciendo, sin más, ¡hasta otra!


End file.
